Artemis Fowl: Man and Elf
by Reckless150681
Summary: A collection of stories featuring romances between Artemis and Holly. Some are continuous, some aren't; all are romantic in some way. Rated T for context and language. Now taking prompt submissions!
1. Story 1: Falling Slowly

**Title: Falling Slowly**

**Premise: 12 months after Great Techno-Crash, 6 months after Artemis's resurrection**

**Other notes: same universe as _Nervous Peace_**

**Summary:**

Holly sings her soul into one loving song.

* * *

_**FALLING SLOWLY**_

**Fowl Manor, Ireland; Now**

"**I** didn't know you could play."

Holly flushed slightly. "I started half a year ago." She turned away from the window and noticed Artemis staring at her. "What?" she asked, a little miffed.

Artemis smirked. "It makes you seem more..._feminine_." He fingered his chin as he pretended to search for the word.

Holly made a face at him for that. "As if you care." She cocked her head in a challenge to him. "Do I look _feminine_ enough for you, _Arty_?" As she said his nickname, she dipped her chin, opening her eyes wide and fluttering her lashes in a way that would have made Juliet proud.

Artemis snorted. "If _feminine_ is equivalent to _bimbo_, then yes."

Holly scoffed and lightly pushed him towards the door of the guest room. "Oh well, then I'm _sure_ you'll have more fun talking with Foaly. He's far less _feminine_ than I am." Her voice dripped with sarcasm, but her eyes sparkled with good humor...and something else.

What Artemis didn't tell her, though - and what he was unwilling to say - was that she looked more than just feminine; she was _magical_.

In the year or so since the Great Techno-Crash, much had changed about both of them. Artemis, having regained his memories through Holly's meticulous efforts, found time in his life to simply appreciate the beauty of nature - the plants, the animals, and the eyes of one female LEP captain in particular.

_In fact_, he thought with a glow of disappointment, _I wish I still had that eye._

Holly had spent half a month recounting their adventures together, from the planning of the kidnapping to his resurrection. On the final night - after eighteen days of vague pictures and unclear images - the dam broke, and all his memories came rushing to fill the empty voids.

For Holly's part, she learned to appreciate everything and everyone she loved. She had let her hair grow out to shoulder-length, and started wearing a T-shirt and jeans for more casual visits to the surface. Humanity and the People were finally living together peacefully, but that didn't mean the ideas of fashion were consistent with both groups.

She had also picked up the guitar, at Mulch's suggestion.

"_What?" she asked, confused. "Why would I learn a human instrument?"_

_Mulch, in the process of devouring a chicken sandwich, snapped his fingers. "Easy," he replied, his words almost completely muffled by chicken-and-bread mush. "We're all lovey-dovey with the Mud Men now - we should demonstrate that we know and are willing to accept their culture."_

_Holly blinked, surprised. Mulch was not the type of person to be considerate, thoughtful, or caring of other people's cultures; his idea of politics and the like was "eat, dig, sleep, repeat."_

_And then: "Of course, you could also play for Arty-boy."_

_Holly blinked again, this time more in shock than surprise. "H-how do you know that-" she clamped her mouth shut, realizing what she was saying._

_Mulch guffawed in between bites. "See? You _do _like him!" He leaned forward and licked his giant, hairy palms. "Look, he'll love it. He's got too much cold in him, even after his glory years with us." That earned a snort from Holly. "He'll probably never admit it, but Foaly and I agree that you're his soft spot - his chink in the armor."_

_Holly smiled weakly, fighting the tears threatening to fall. Truth be told, she realized what he meant to her just before his release from Dr. Argon's clinic. Of course, his sacrifice had left her heartbroken and in despair - until Foaly described the human's Plan B. Then, when the time came and the clone woke up, her heart was torn once more by his amnesia._

_But she prevailed. She requested - and received - a month-long leave to Fowl Manor. With all that Artemis had done for the People, humanity, and the world as a whole, Commander Kelp could hardly refuse. She spent every waking hour with him, taking him to places where they had shared history and trying to jog his memory. In the end, she had woken one morning to a pleasant reality as her efforts came to fruition - a kiss on the forehead, a warm smile, and ice blue eyes._

_Holly nearly melted right there, heart swelling in compassion and joy._

_But…something was wrong._

_Something was missing in Artemis's eyes - something that was there in the last month of his life._

_Eventually she figured out what it was - Orion._

_His loving, carefree personality was missing, and the revelation that came with that thought shook Holly to the bone._

_Uncertainly, she asked Artemis about his stay at the clinic, who gave a puzzled smile and recounted his treatment sessions._

But not that day at Frond's.

_Holly's heart ached for that boy - that man she fell in love with, the man who allowed Orion to enter his mind, but he was gone. In his place was Artemis, who for some reason retained everything except that fateful day. In his place was Artemis, who was everything he used to be._

_Everything...except her lover._

"_So, Holly, what do you think?"_

_Holly almost started. She had been remembering the last month - a roller coaster full of joy, despair, joy, and despair again - and forgot that Mulch was in front of her._

_She gave a small smile. "Sure. Why not."_

_Mulch clapped his hands in satisfaction. "Y'know, we've always wanted to see you and Arty together - you two are complete opposites and completely complete each other!"_

_Holly raised both her eyebrows - one at the notions of his statement, and one at the dwarf's choice of words. "I wouldn't have taken you to be a romantic, Mulch Diggums."_

_He grinned back at her. "Ah, I've been talking to Butler too much. Besides; you two are among my best buds." He leaned forward again. "Have fun with it. Sing to him, make him love you, and you'll find time for music."_

Except she didn't feel like having time for music. As soon as Artemis left the room, she flopped down onto the bed, crying softly.

As she turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, vision blurred by tears, she thought about his stay in Haven, and what it meant for them. Artemis remembered everything - even the parts she had forgotten to tell him - but for some reason he forgot the one thing she wished he hadn't forgotten - his love for her.

And then, eyes red-rimmed and heart aching, she knew what she wanted to do.

She pushed herself to the edge of the bed, getting her instrument from its case. It was a Baby Taylor, meant for human kids or for travel, but perfectly sized for her. It was Butler's gift to her when he heard she had started playing. She gave it a quick tune, sharpening the B string a little, before closing her eyes and saying, "Oh, Artemis, if only you could remember." She took a deep breath and...

_I don't know you, b__ut I want you  
__All the more for that…_

* * *

Artemis chuckled, shaking his head at Holly's closed door. He knew he would always get the last word, but it was still very entertaining to tease her. He turned to leave, but suddenly heard muffled cries from inside.

Smile disappearing quickly, he immediately became concerned. Had he said something wrong? He had his hand on the handle before he hesitated. What if Holly just wanted to be left alone right now? He would be seen as an intruder - not as a friend.

_At least_, he thought, frowning, _if I were in her place I __would see myself as an intruder._ He paused, tormented by thinking about it, each second agonizing him as he heard his closest friend crying. Eventually, deciding that something had to be done, he applied pressure to the handle. He opened his mouth to call Holly's name, but stopped as she said his name.

"Oh, Artemis, if only you could remember."

He knotted his brows in confusion. _Remember? Remember what?_ he asked himself.

Then Holly started singing.

_I don't know you, but I want you.  
__All the more for that._

Artemis let out a small sigh. He recognized the song as "Falling Slowly" from the musical _Once_, one of his grudging favorites. _Her voice is absolutely incredible_. And then: _Like tinkling bells_. He stopped. He knew he shouldn't be here - that he really _was_ an intruder now in Holly's grieving moment - but something about that last thought confused him. It wasn't the grammar; nor was it the false description of Holly's voice (he personally thought it was closer to an angelic choir than tinkling bells). No, it was the familiarity and the suddenness of the thought that bothered him.

He frowned. _Where have I heard that before?_

As these thoughts flew around in his mind, Holly was still singing.

_Words fall through me and always fool me  
__And I can't react._

Artemis watched with a pounding heart as tears flowed freely down Holly's cheeks. Something wanted to break through his consciousness - something about colors. He tried to grasp at it, but it eluded him.

_Much like how my other memories were_, he thought bitterly.

* * *

Holly remembered the one week they had together in Dr. Argon's clinic - possibly the best week of her life. She started crying harder as she remembered how she felt - how she felt that anything could happen to the world, and she would remain content as long as she was with Artemis.

She took another breath as she went on to the pre-chorus.

_Games that never amount  
__To more than they're meant  
__Will play themselves out._

Still closing her eyes, she preserved those memories by wrapping them in magic as she started strumming for the chorus.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home.  
__We've still got time.  
__Raise your hopeful voice. You have a choice.  
__You'll make it now._

Part of her wanted to wipe the tears from her face in an act of vanity, but the other part of her - the stronger part - wanted to let them flow in an act of love and pain. She shook her head impatiently as she slipped a little bit in the interlude, but kept going.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me.  
__And I can't go back.  
__Moods that take me and erase me  
__And I'm painted black._

And then - out of nowhere - she felt a hand on her face, caressing her. She was afraid to open her eyes - she knew whose hand it was, but was back to where she was the month before she lost him - what if she misunderstood what it meant? What if it wasn't even him? What if-

And then Artemis started singing.

* * *

Artemis opened his eyes wide. The dam broke and he remembered everything - his meditation, his conversation with his unconscious, Frond's, and-

_Holly._

He felt an enormous surge of emotion at the thought of her, and remembered how she had almost died from a loose goblin and how he had saved her and how he had-

Then his attention snapped back to the Holly in front of her. _Brokenhearted and depressed_, he thought sadly. _And no wonder_.

As she finished the second verse, though, he had an idea. He knew the song by heart, and he knew the next line. _Perfect_, he thought, smiling to himself. He put his hand gently on Holly's cheek, and took a breath.

* * *

Holly's eyes snapped open, and sure enough, Artemis was singing and smiling at her, his inexplicably and suddenly mismatched eyes urging her to keep playing. Her heart melted ached again, but this time out of joy - for she knew somehow everything had righted itself.

_You have suffered enough  
__And warred with yourself.  
__It's time that you won._

His tenor voice had a soothing quality to it - not something Holly would have expected from him - and was a perfect complement to her alto. Her heart swelled in elation, and she allowed the tears to come freely as she leaned her head against his hand and they completed the song as one.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home.  
__We've still got time.  
__Raise your hopeful voice. You have a choice.  
__You'll make it now.  
__Falling slowly, sing your melody  
__I'll sing it loud._

As they finished the last chord together and the strings faded to silence, Holly put the guitar to one side and pulled her lover into a fierce embrace. "Arty-"

"Shh." Artemis felt his own eyes sting, and did nothing to stop it. This elf, who had come to mean so much to him, had endured over a year for his sake - so he could do with spilling a few tears.

They sat there in each other's arms for a minute, emotions speaking where words could not.

**Fowl Manor, Ireland; One week later**

"Explain that again...slowly. And simply"

Artemis smiled at the elf in his arms. "Very well. Why I have two differently colored eyes, for dummies."

Holly rolled her own set of mismatched eyes. "Not _that_ simple, Mud Boy." She stuck her tongue at him.

Since the return of this one specific memory, Artemis and Holly realized that he once again had her hazel eye. After speaking with Foaly - who was as stumped as they were - they decided to consult No1, who only managed to return from the moon a day previously (something about involving dwarves, tubes, and their natural talents). After he explained it to Foaly and Artemis, Artemis decided to share the reasons with Holly.

Artemis kissed her lightly on the nose in response to her faces at him. "When we switched eyes," he started, smiling as he reminisced about his now-treasured memories, "we switched more than just the physical." He let go of Holly to face her.

"Your soul imprinted onto mine - specifically, where your eye was." He pointed to his left cheek. "The spell detected this fairy part of my soul, and attempted to send me to the afterlife." Holly nodded in consideration, still following his explanation at the moment.

Artemis continued. "Now, a soul is but a collection of memories and emotions - basically anything metaphysical."

"_Simple_, Arty!"

Artemis huffed slightly. "Basically, anything not physical."

"Oh."

"Moving on; the Berserkers managed to retain their memories because of the powerful spell cast on their souls. They remembered their purpose - and why the afterlife was withheld from them, which is what made them so dangerous."

Holly shuddered, remembering the final battle, and how she had almost lost Artemis in its aftermath.

Artemis continued. "I, on the other hand, was under no such spell. In the six months that it took to grow the clone, I was losing my memories one by one, starting from my sacrifice." He looked up at Butler, who had been standing impassively by the door. "That's why I remembered Butler, but not the People. Butler has been with me my whole life, but you had only been with me for about five years, our time. Essentially, my memories were being erased chronologically in reverse order. I had forgotten everything from my sacrifice up to my kidnapping of you."

"But we restored your memories."

Artemis smiled at his elf lover. "Yes, you did - and by doing so, you restored my soul. Except…"

"Except where you told me you loved me."

Artemis scratched his head rather embarrassedly. "Yes, that is where metaphysics trumps physics and there is no solid explanation. But that is actually rather unimportant." He cleared his throat as he prepared to wrap up his explanation.

"You see, that one memory meant my soul was incomplete. You managed to restore all my other memories and faculties, but for whatever reason, you were not able to restore this one. Somehow, though, you managed to unlock it by...ah...that _event_ last week." He decided not to reveal what happened last week, as that was another memory worth keeping private forever.

He cleared his throat again. "Anyway, by doing so, you gave me the last part I needed to complete my soul." He smiled at her. "You."

Holly started in surprise. "Me?"

Artemis nodded. "You," he said again. "As I said, you imprinted your soul on to mine. When you were restoring my memories, however, you were doing so in a semi-tangible and physical way, by using words - and your own memories - in combination with the emotional attributes attached to places of our shared history. In this way, everything fell into place simply because everything fit - logic combined with emotion, allowing each memory to fall in place. However, it simply was not enough. The return from Limbo served as a physical ascription - a _medium_, if you will - for the soul to accompany. In other words, the physical trip and your soul's imprinting on mine were the same event. Since we have not had any recent shared trauma or otherwise emotionally tense situations, my soul was incomplete; therefore, one memory was withheld from me." He smiled at her. "But last week, you let yourself speak with _pure_ emotion - enough to unlock the final memory, imprint yourself on me once again, and return to me the hazel eye."

Holly had covered her mouth at this point, eyes glistening. In the corner of her vision she noticed Butler smile and leave the room, before all she saw was Artemis's face. She held out her arms, and he picked her up, holding her close.

She held onto him for what felt like forever, until she leaned back and took a shuddering breath.

"Don't ever die again, Arty," she said, voice cracking. "I can't lose you twice."

Artemis smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Don't worry," he replied, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I plan on making your life difficult for a very long time."


	2. Story 2: Falling for You

**Title: Falling for You**

**Premise: 1.5 years after Great Techno-Crash, 1 year after Artemis's resurrection**

**Other notes: Less direct references than _Falling Slowly_; _could_ be same universe, but that is up to you**

**Summary:**

Holly reminisces about the past as she performs the Ritual.

* * *

**Site Fifty-Seven, Ireland; Now**

**Autumn** leaves fell in swirling patterns of red, brown, and gold as Captain Holly Short pulled back on her wings' throttle for a landing. She took her helmet off, shaking free shoulder-length auburn hair, and took a deep breath.

_Ah, Ireland_.

It was one of her favorite places in the world, and not just because of the country's gorgeous landscapes and clean air. Seven years ago, she met the genius known as Artemis Fowl the Second.

Although, "met" is too tame a word.

Twelve years old at the time, Artemis was desperately looking for ways to fund Arctic expeditions in attempts to locate his father, Artemis Senior. With his mature capability to plan every contingency yet youthful belief in magic, he was able to extort a large amount of gold in ransom from the fairy people. Holly was released unharmed, and she had no wish to ever see or hear from him again.

But then came the B'wa Kell uprising, and Holly was forced to work with her worst enemy to save Haven and the boy's father. After a full day of heart-stopping adventure, she had grown to grudgingly respect the child genius; he showed a sense of camaraderie she thought him incapable of, and had put himself in the same kind of danger as the rest of their group.

Holly hooked her wings onto the nearby oak tree, walking over to the river nearby. Site 57 was truly a magnificent place; the water shone with a silver light every time the moon rose, the evergreens in the nearby forest swayed gently with the breeze, and the air itself was as clean and still as you could get above ground.

She paused on the river's shore, kicking off her All-Stars and pulling off her socks. As an elected ambassador to humanity for the People, she had to learn to get used to human fashion.

Not that it made too much of a difference. Though the People in general usually wore clothing that was a mix of medieval and progressive styles, Holly's off-duty wardrobe was generally a T-shirt and jeans. It was what she wore when travelling to the surface, and what she wore when visiting Artemis.

She smiled at the thought. _He changed so much after Russia…_

The trip to Russia was but the first in a series of adventures with Artemis. He turned out not to be the cruel, cold criminal she first thought he was; no, he was simply a lost and broken boy, without any real friends or love. By the time they saved the demon colony together, though, Artemis was shown to be willing to risk his life for hers - as she was for him.

Holly touched her left cheek. Though she was born with hazel eyes, the return trip from Limbo brought her and Artemis - and the entirety of the group, really - closer together than ever before. They shared memories, feelings, hopes, and - in Holly's and Artemis's case - an eye. The time stream had swapped their left eyes, giving both of them mismatched sets of ice blue and hazel. In addition to that, Artemis left Limbo with powers of his own; despite his claims that he had used it all up in transport, Holly had felt that he had retained some sparks for his own use. She was, of course, correct.

She flopped down onto her back, feeling the grass swish around her. She felt a slight hump in the small of her back, but was perfectly content. It reminded her of another memory - or rather, the memory of a sensation.

A year and a half earlier, she had confessed her love for him. It had tore at her for days on end, often robbing her of sleep. She had made a plan to tell him, expecting the worst, mentally and physically biting her nails as the days drew on.

But he had felt the same way.

Holly closed her eyes in bliss, resting her head on her hands as she breathed in the Irish air. It had only been a year and a half since the Great Techno-Crash, but she could already taste the amount of pollutant in the air dwindling. She enjoyed coming up to the surface now, even if it wasn't to visit Artemis.

_Speaking of Artemis_, she thought, feeling the hump in her back again, _this bump in the hill feels just like his hugs._ It was a strangely sentimental and sappy thought, especially for one of her acerbic attitude and sarcastic wit. In all of her eighty years, she never thought she would feel this way at all - much less for a _human_. The logical side of her told her that it was because humans had much shorter lives than fairies, but the stubborn side of her - and, frankly, the more prominent side - declared that they would cross that bridge when the time came.

She lay there for a while longer, deep in thought, for a few more minutes before sighing and pushing herself up to a sitting position. Her heart felt indescribably light at this moment. Everything was perfect: the moon was full, the People were allowed on the surface again, and she was about to pay a surprise visit to the love of her life. She started singing as she bent down to look for an acorn, absent-mindedly going through the lyrics of Taylor White's "Love Story".

As she located an acorn and stood up to bury it in another place, she suddenly heard a loud _snap_, followed by an "Uh-oh." She whipped around in shock, just in time to see a figure fall out of the oak tree and onto its back.

"That was...unpleasant," remarked the rather pale man before her, standing up awkwardly and brushing leaves out of his raven black hair.

Holly shook herself out of her stupor. "Arty?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Artemis (for of course it was he) smiled at her as he rubbed his right shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure," he said, stepping closer. "I had a feeling you'd come."

Holly shook her head in wonder. "How?" she asked, stepping into his embrace. She mock-pouted at him. "I was going to surprise you."

He smiled gently, holding his elfin lover at arm's length. "I don't know," he said, looking into her eyes. "Fairy intuition?"

Holly snorted in dismissal. "Right," she said, pushing him away in mock annoyance. "_You_ have fairy intuition." In secret, though, she wondered if Artemis's second body really _did_ have fairy intuition - and whether or not it was capable of producing magic.

Artemis laughed warmly, putting an arm around her. "Does it matter?" he asked, pulling her close. "You were intending to spend the week with me anyway."

She rolled her eyes at him and sighed. "You always have to get the last word, don't you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course." The hazel eye reflected moonlight back towards her. He had somehow retained that eye after death. Though Holly didn't quite understand the metaphysics behind it, she was unreasonably happy that it had returned; it marked his complete return from the dead and to her life.

Holly sighed and pressed her head to his chest. "Oh, whatever. Just let me finish the Ritual, first, alright?"

"There's no need."

She looked in confusion. "No need?" she repeated.

Artemis leaned in close. "Tonight _is_ magical, with you by my side."

Holly froze for a second. Then two. Then with a laugh, pulled her lover in for as tight an embrace she could manage.

"Oh, Arty," she said, swaying slightly in his grasp. "That was simultaneously the cheesiest and the sweetest thing you've ever said!" She pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Are you sure you're Artemis right now and not Orion?"

Artemis recoiled, and for a horrible moment Holly thought she had offended him. But then she saw the humor in his eyes, and realized he was just acting. "I can tell you, my dear princess," he started in a remarkably close Orion impersonation (after all, they were technically the same person), "that the noble knight that is Artemis is in current control of this vessel."

Holly rolled her eyes as she remembered the insufferable oaf that had taken control of Artemis's body during his struggle with Atlantis Complex. "Oh, alright," she said, punching him lightly. "I believe you."

She took his hand as they started trudging away from Site 57, pausing only to pick up her wings and helmet. They walked liked this for five minutes in comfortable silence, when Holly noticed Artemis shaking leaves out of the back of his coat, and realized she still had a question.

"Arty?"

"Yes, dear?" Artemis turned slightly towards her.

"What were you doing in that tree?"

He stopped, looked her in the eye, and took a breath.

"Falling for you, of course."

Holly paused for a heartbeat, then scoffed and pushed him into the nearest pile of leaves.

She heard a crunch as dozens of leaves crumbled under the human's weight, and turned abruptly on her heel. In truth, though, she felt her heart flutter, as it always did when he surprised her like that. He had changed a lot from the boy who kept her captive in his basement, and she felt no doubts in expressing her love for him. He was right; they had fallen for each other, despite their initial mutual dislike, age gap, and species difference. They were much closer than friends, brought together by shared trauma and complete trust in each other.

Behind her, Artemis laughed as he untangled himself from the leaf pile and hurried to catch up.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Looking for prompt for next story! If you have an idea, feel free to suggest it.


	3. Author's notes

**Author's notes**:

These notes are just general notes, and will not regard to any specific story.

Apparently, I'm obsessed with an Artemis/Holly pairing. I have no idea why, especially since I've resolved the romantic tension in my own story. :/

So I decided just to do this. I can write whatever I want about this pairing, and I don't have to worry about continuity because there doesn't have to be any.

Anyway, these stories are just for whenever I feel like writing but don't want to commit to a large project. There'll be serious stories, funny stories, sad stories, and just downright stupid stories. I might even take suggestions; who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Artemis Fowl_, its plot, or its characters in any way. They are the work of Eoin Colfer. I only own this collection of stories, their plots, and whatever extra characters I may wish to create to fit my stories' needs.

* * *

**Falling Slowly:**

So this is the first in a series Artemis/Holly romances. This particular one is in the same universe as my first story (which is, as of me writing this, called _Dull Moments_, but will most likely change), but is not necessarily the case with future ones. I'm taking a break from _Day Off_ because I find romances easier to write than teenage drama (what's the difference?).

Anyway, about the story.

The basic plot line is based on another fanfiction, which I think is also from a series of Artemis/Holly one-shots. In fact, I think it might be called something along the lines of _A/H One-Shots_ (it's 10pm here on a Thursday night and I'm tired and too lazy to check). The song is "Falling Slowly" (obviously), and the lyrics were perfect for an amnesiac Artemis who couldn't remember the events of _Dull Moments_. I thought about writing this set sometime earlier - perhaps just after _The Time Paradox_ or assuming _The Last Guardian_ never happened, but found this setting to be the most logical. Anyway, the plot is nothing special; as I've said earlier, it's not even mine entirely. I took the basic line from someone else and changed it to fit my liking._  
_

The ending's not even my own; it's also from another fanfiction, another one of which I can't remember the title. In fact, the lines are almost identical; it's just the premise I changed.

Anyway, I was very bothered by how Artemis lost his hazel eye, since there are multiple explanations for why he _should_ retain it - such as magic rewriting his DNA or this soul explanation. The soul explanation I came up with myself, and though this is still technically a one-shot I might make this part of whatever universe I create. I might also write different versions of Artemis' memory recall, which would obviously be of different universes.

The line about dwarf talents and space travel is open to interpretation.

As for song choice, the lyrics fit perfectly; how Holly does not know the Artemis in front of her, how her attempts to restore his memory (the "games"), and how she has "suffered enough". It should be noted that I've never seen _Once_, so I'm not certain the premises between this story and the musical are the same, but the song taken out of context is perfect.

Finally, I should take a break from _Artemis Fowl_ altogether. Not saying I'm getting sick of it - oh, no. It's just that I wasted about two hours writing this when I've got homework and such to do, and I don't think colleges will accept fanfictions as supplementary work (or as any work at all).

* * *

**Falling for You:**

The idea for this story just came to me as a pun on "falling for somebody". This also has a lot of elements influenced by other works of fanfiction, such as how the piece opens (from _Let it Snow_ by demented cookies) and the idea of actually falling (from _Trust Fall_ by An Arm and a Leg). It's a relatively short piece, especially compared to my other works (only 1400-odd words!). I wanted to write something shorter and more of a one-shot, especially with college apps coming up soon (yes, I realize that writing a bunch of short stories is no better than writing one long story in terms of time management, but shh).

Anyway, the story itself is pretty straightforward; no talking to the subconscious, no fourth-wall breaking, and no metaphysics. Just Artemis and Holly meeting up at Site 57. Originally I was going to make it Christmas because there are a lot of romantic fanfictions during Christmas for some reason, but decided that I liked the image of autumn leaves better as a more peaceful setting.

A few notes, though:

Firstly, the People's fashion sense. I spent too much time on this, seeing as it was only mentioned in one line. For some reason, I couldn't see civilian fairies wearing T-shirts and jeans (because they're human products), but at the same time, I couldn't see them wearing jumpsuits (Vault 101-style). Other than police uniforms and Mulch's overalls-type clothing, the books seldom (if ever) mentioned civilian fashion, so I had to find another source. This other source happened to be the graphic novels. On page 20 or 21, there are sprites flying through Haven airspace wearing what looks to be 80s style clothing, with low-cut tops and baggy pants. On the next page, visitors to Police Plaza appear to be wearing Victorian-era coats with the same baggy pants (if not baggier); in fact, while the style itself is Victorian, something about the stitching makes it feel medieval. Eventually (with the idea that a technologically advanced race would also have future fashion senses), I chose the phrase "a mix of medieval and progressive styles" to better give a sense of confusion (which is an oxymoron, but whatever). Holly, of course, is a simple woman; so she just likes T-shirts and jeans.

Secondly, this story _could_ be in the same universe as my other stories. It indirectly references the event at Frond's Vegetarium (in _Dull Moments_), and if it were in the same universe as _Falling Slowly_ it would be about half a year or so later. However, in case you're just hear for one-shots, this story really _is_ disconnected from everything else (if you want it to be).

Thirdly, Taylor White's "Love Story". As I've said before (and makes it very clear), I change the names of all living people mentioned in my stories - so Taylor White is, in reality, Taylor Swift.

If you've read this far, thank you. I'd like to take the time to say a few things. Firstly, at the time I'm writing this, October 2, 2014, I am working with college apps. That means that if you're one of my _Day Off_ followers, please note that that story will be put on hold until I finish everything (don't worry; it'll only be a couple of months!). Secondly, if you've read _Dull Moments_, please, please, please, _please_ help me come up with a better name. Everything I've come up with sucks, and I'd love some help in renaming that story.

Well, that's about it for now. I thoroughly enjoy Artemis/Holly pairings, and I don't know why. All I know is that I won't stop writing soon, and hope to continue this as a long-term hobby.


End file.
